generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Broken
We Are Broken is the first episode in the second season of General Hospital: The Next Generation. The episode deals with the aftermath of the school shooting and parents trying to locate there kids and what is going on in General Hospital with the survivors. The episode before this Nothing Left To Lose and the episode following is The Worst Part. Plot Trinity is being put in the back of an ambulance and Chloe panics not knowing to go with her or stay knowing Briana and Leah are still inside. Brooke tells Chloe to go and that she will let her know as soon as she knows anything. Brot pulls Briana away from Drake as she screams for Leah, SWAT rushes into the room where Leah and Emma are. An officer Emma away from Leah and another one checks her pulse and sees if she is breathing before pronouncing her dead. Robin rushes over when Gabbi is brought into the hospital followed by AJ and Miranda, both covered in her blood.They are asked if they are okay and AJ explains it's Gabbi's. Miranda asks if she can use the phone to call her mom and Robin tells her to go ahead. Patrick walks out of the ER and to Jesse and Angie and explains that Lucy is stable and she lost a lot of blood. Angie volunteers to give blood but Patrick explains that Jesse is blood type O while she is B and Lucy is AB. It is not possible for their bloodtypes to be those while she is AB if they are her biological parents. Matt Hunter walks into one of the stalls in the ER where Liam is hooked up to an IV. He asks him how he's doing and and Liam tells him he is still in some pain so Matt gives him some more pain killers and tells him the he will get him own room and stay the night to be monitored. Liam then asks if he can keep the bullet they pulled from him and Matt says he will get it to him before he leaves. Spike is taken into surgery by Frankie Hubbard and Griffin Castillo. Trinity is brought into the ER by Paramedics with Chloe right behind her. Matt rushes over and tells Lisa to get OR 3 prepped. Chloe then tries to get a hold of Briana and Leah again. By Leah's body, her phone is ringing. John McBain and Max Scorpio hear it. John notices the caller ID says "Mom" and Mac tells him not to answer it, it's best to tell Chloe in person. Dante then walks in and sees that Leah was among the victims. Madi walks into the ER covered in Spike's blood. Robin rushes over and asks her is she is okay. Madi nods in response and asks where Spike is. Griffin walks over and tells her he is in surgery, but should be okay and suggests that she goes home to take a shower and get his blood off of her. Madi doesn't answer and goes to one of the chairs and takes a seat silently. A hand goes to her shoulder and she nearly freaks but sees it's Spencer and he asks her how Spike is doing. Madi answers saying he is in the OR. Michael rushes into the ER and finds Chloe and asks about the girls. Chloe tells him Trinity has been shot and is in surgery and she hasn't heard about Briana or Leah. Briana then walks in with Drake's blood on her followed by Dante. They are then informed that Leah didn't make it. John McBain walks up to Jessica outside of the school and explains that everyone alive has been accounted for and that Ryder was one of the few that didn't make it. Nikolas takes Aiden into the conference room at the hospital and sits him down and tries talking with him but Aiden won't say anything. He just sits and stares into space. Nikolas continues to try to get him to talk but Aiden is in too much shock. Bianca and Marisa arrive at the hospital and are reunited with Miranda and AJ and are happy that they are okay. Robin tells them that Gabbi is in surgery and lost a lot of blood. They will know more information later. Angie questions Patrick on how that is possible considering she did give birth to Lucy. Patrick explains that it is impossible for those blood types to come out. If blood type O and B have a child, the child has to be type O or type B but Lucy is AB. It is not medically possible for Lucy to be biologically theirs. They currently have some AB there and they are using that to give her blood. He will happily help them figure out what happened with the types not matching, but right now he has to do with the aftermath of the shooting and then leaves. Brooke and Ali walk into the ER and Brooke goes over to Madi and Spencer and tries to talk to Madi but she is still not saying much. Brooke tries to get Madi to go home and take a shower and get Spike's blood off but Madi still wont move. She finally says she is not leaving the hospital until she knows that Spike is okay. Robin then walks over and tells Madi that she can take a shower in the locker room if she is so worried about Spike. Madi nods and Robin leads her to the locker room while Brooke goes to get her a change of clothes. Brooke asks Ali if she wants to come and she says she wants to see Liam and Sabrina points her in the direction of where he is. Liam is sitting in the hospital bed when Ali comes through the curtain. Liam smiles at her and asks her how she is doing. Ali replies she should be asking that considering he is the one in the hospital bed. Liam replies saying he is fine and that they put him on some pain meds and he even get to keep the bullet. Ali tells him she is happy he is okay. She was worried for a while condering how much blood he lost. Liam tells her he is fine and meant what he said before he lost consciousness. Chloe and Michael are in shock at the news of Leah's death while Briana becomes hysterical. Chloe tries to comfort her while Michael looks like he is out for blood. Dante tells them that he is sorry and that there was nothing they could do and that he is going to give them some time. Jessica is a mess and John tries to keep her calm but she turns into Tess. Nikolas continues to talk to Aiden and he stays in shock until he tells him everything is going to be okay. Aiden then gets mad and tells him that his girlfriend is dead and he saw her dead body. The blood on his clothes is hers. Nothing is going to be okay. Frankie Hubbard comes out of surgery and goes o talk to Bianca, Marisa, Miranda and AJ telling them that Gabbi is okay, the surgery went fine and she is stable and they can visit her. They go to her room and Bianca sits down next to her bed. Miranda thanks AJ for helping Gabbi. Angie wonders what is going on and how Lucy is not theirs. Jesse eventually confesses that their daughter died after she gave birth and that same night, a african-american child was left in Brot's cop car so he switched them. Angie does not react well. Brooke brings Madi a change of clothes. After Madi is dressed she breaks down and Brooke does her best to comfort her daughter. Robin then tells them that Spike is okay and will make it. He is just still passed out from blood loss. Ali and Liam talk about how Ali told him she never feels she will measure up to Madi and that Liam assures her that she is special and that he really cares about her. As Chloe tries to comfort Briana, Michael decides to go after Patrick. After finding him in Spike's hospital room reading his chart, Michael pulls a gun on him. He blames him for what Drake did that day. If Patrick manned up when he got Lisa pregnant sixteen years ago and was a father to his son. none of this would have happened and his daughter would still be alive. Dante walks in and is able to convince Michael that killing Patrick will solve nothing. Nikolas explains to Aiden that what happened today was messed up and he understands that it is a traumatic experiance. Aiden lashes out saying he has no idea what a traumatic experience is and stop asking like he understand what happened. After arguing and Aiden getting his anger out, he starts sobbing again and Nikolas hugs his son telling him that everything will be okay. Notable Points Trivia